1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a semiconductor device using an SOI (silicon on insulator) substrate, and a manufacturing apparatus using the manufacturing method. In particular, the present invention relates to a bonding SOI technique, and a manufacturing method of a semiconductor device and a manufacturing apparatus thereof, which use an SOI substrate obtained by bonding single crystal or polycrystalline semiconductor films to a substrate having an insulating surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Demands for higher integration, higher speed operation, higher performance, and lower power consumption of a semiconductor integrated circuit have been significantly increasing. In order to satisfy these demands, a transistor using an SOI substrate has attracted attention as an effective alternative to a bulk transistor. In a transistor using an SOI substrate, a semiconductor film is formed over an insulating film; therefore, parasitic capacitance is reduced and leakage current can be prevented from flowing through a substrate. Accordingly, the transistor using an SOI substrate can be expected to achieve higher speed operation and lower power consumption as compared to a bulk transistor. The transistor using an SOI substrate has another advantage in that a semiconductor film used as an active layer can be reduced in thickness; thus, a short-channel effect can be suppressed, resulting in miniaturization of elements and therefore higher integration of a semiconductor integrated circuit.
One of the manufacturing methods of an SOI substrate is a method of bonding a semiconductor film to a substrate with an insulating film interposed therebetween, such as UNIBOND typified by Smart Cut, ELTRAN (epitaxial layer transfer), a dielectric separation method, and PACE (plasma assisted chemical etching). These bonding methods make it possible to form a high-performance integrated circuit using a single crystal semiconductor film over an inexpensive glass substrate.
One of the semiconductor devices using an SOI substrate is disclosed by Reference 1 (Reference 1: Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2000-012864).